JACK (model)
In the Gears of War video games, JACK is a COG mass-produced model of the Jack-of-All-Trades Robot, called simply Jack or Jack Pack for short by those familiar with them. It is a small military utility robot designed to act as a general-use assistant. Originally developed for a wide array of applications from medical work and electrical repairs to data analysis, JACK Units took on a more defined role following E-Day, as armoured models were assigned to individual Gear squads by the COG in order to provide support for Commandos and Gears. Overview Jack Units have a wide array of practical applications. Their abilities include, but are not limited to: * Medical Treatment (JACK Units have the ability to conduct limited field surgery) * Opening of locked/barred doors (Via cutting through the locks or the door itself) * Bypassing and disarming electrical or magnetic locks * Accessing computer systems * Repairing mechanical devices * Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) work * Chemical and spectral analysis * Acting as a portable hard drive * Providing light in dark locations (Military models have integral UV filters for repulsing Kryll) * Providing an uplink via long-range communications Individual JACK Units rely on an integral repulsorlift that uses an anti-gravity device for lift. JACK Units are also capable of contracting their arms and heads into themselves, turning into a small pod for a convenient ease of transportation and/or storage. Jack Units and the COG The Coalition of Ordered Governments was quick to make a militarized version of the JACK unit in order to provide support to Gears in the field. The military model of JACK has several variations from the base model, including armor plating, COG-standard identification lights, a series of UV Filters for its searchlights, and an internal cloaking device to allow it to hide. The JACK unit isn't suitable for combat, and the unit is programmed to avoid battle via evasive maneuvers and judicious use of its cloaking device if attacked. This cloak isn't perfect; it cannot hide the unit's repulsorlift emissions and the JACK Unit has to uncloak in order to use the majority of its tools (such as its blowtorch and searchlight). JACK units, until the advent of their cloaking device, suffered a high rate of attrition, and because of their wide array of applications, are constantly in high demand with squads of Gears. The Jack unit may not provide the full capabilities of a dedicated combat medic, computer specialist, or engineer, but they can do any of these duties to some degree, as well as providing a way to get through sealed areas and access encrypted files or locked electronic systems. Of even greater cause for demand is the fact that Jack units have built-in communication systems that allow for long-range communication with COG Central Command - effectively dramatically increasing the potential for a squad to be rescued if lost in hostile territory. Because of the immense demand for it, and the fact that the COG has lost so many of them, replacement components for Jack units are allegedly very difficult to find. So great is the demand for these robots that several Gear units have taken to making use of second-hand, refurbished civilian models. The COG itself generally only issues Jack units to elite and high-level squads, or those on appropriately important missions. Delta Squad has a dedicated Jack unit. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Labour Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Robots in Literature Category:Gears of War